Give Her Flowers
by Jenrukiforevz
Summary: A collection of one-shots and/or drabbles for pairings of all kinds! First one up is Daikari: Davis is in a dilemna when he can't figure out what to get Kari for her birthday. He just has really bad luck.


**A/N: Well, this wasn't my best, but I think it was decent enough XD This is my Secret Bunnies Exchange present for **_**The Light's Refrain,**_** so I hope you like it. I know you asked for Ryoki (maybe I shouldn't have said I would write anything), but if you didn't know by now, Ryo is my least favorite character of the whole franchise (even worse than Grumblemon). I tried to figure out something, but my mind was blank. I don't see how Rukato could work so I didn't even consider it, so I ended up doing Daikari. I personally like Takari better, but I like Daikari too, and it was about time I wrote something with the. So therefore, enjoy!**

Give Her Flowers

"Davis, you don't seriously think that she'll like this..."

"Why not? She does like dresses, doesn't she?"

"Not one that you've made yourself."

Davis huffed, his pride injured. He had expected praise from his best friend, but instead, he was being discouraged. It was Kari's birthday the next day, and Davis had experimented with his mom's sewing machine to make her a present. Ken, however, didn't seem to think it was such a good idea.

Ken sighed, surveying the mess that Davis had laid out in front of him. "For starters, I'm pretty sure Kari doesn't have three arms."

"Well..." Davis blushed. "I thought that maybe she should have a spare..."

"Also," Ken continued, "I think you've forgotten she's a girl. She's not gonna appreciate the built in boxers."

"This is just a prototype and-" Davis tried to defend himself, but was interrupted once more.

"And don't you know that most dresses have a color scheme? You used red, blue, teal, a shade of yellow that looks like pee-"

Davis smacked Ken on the side of his head, irritated with the boy's complaints. "Shut up!"

"Ow!" Ken complained, rubbing a red spot near his scalp. "I was just saving you from utter humiliation!"

"Well, do _you_ have any better ideas?" Davis insisted. He thought the dress was fine.

Ken grinned and suggested, "Plenty. You could always get her some flowers or some chocolates. Girls like that kind of stuff, right?"

Davis groaned. Tai, Matt, and his older sister, Jun, had all said the same thing. "Isn't that a bit too cliché though? I was planning to surprise her, you know? I wanted to bring in the whole shabang!"

Ken shrugged. "I don't know; I already answered your question. I'm going home; I still have to pick up her gift."

"Yeah? What did you get her?" Davis asked, eager for ideas.

Ken wiggled his index finger back and forth. "Oh, no. That's a secret. See ya!"

Davis grumbled under his breath as Ken walked out the door. He threw himself onto his bed, wrinkling the dress in the process. Now that he thought about it, he realized that he had been blind as a bat. His creation really was awful.

In desperation, he picked up his cell phone and called up TK. He normally wouldn't go to him for advice, but his mind was completely blank.

"Hello?" Davis heard him pick up.

"TK, it's Davis. You need to tell me what you're getting Kari."

"Oh, you finally gave up the dress idea?"

"How did you know about that?!" Davis exclaimed loudly.

"Matt told me about it," TK laughed.

Davis made a mental note for punching Matt in the nose next time he saw him and then replied, "Okay, whatever. Just tell me what you got her!"

"No way!" TK said. "Knowing you, you'd probably just get her the same thing. You've never been good around girls..."

"That is not true!" Davis argued.

"Sure..." TK sniggered, clearly amused by Davis' anger. "Anyways, gotta go. Just get her some flowers! Good luck!"

"Don't you hang up on-" but by then in was too late. Davis growled in frustration as the call ended.

* * *

"Who's idea was it to ask Joe for advice anyways!?" Davis groaned, walking down the crowded halls of the mall. It was packed with people, which made it hard to get anywhere, but Davis was sure that he could find something that was worthwhile.

"Yours," DemiVeemon giggled from Davis' backpack.

"Ugh... Well, remind me never to do that again. No way am I getting her anything school related!"

"He did say that flowers would be nice..."

"Don't even-"

"Maybe you'll find something here?" DemiVeemon changed the subject. "I mean, there has to be something around a big place like this!"

"Probably..."

Davis scanned the area. He had never been good at shopping, and he honestly had no idea what store would have the kind of things that Kari was into.

"Hey, is that Yolei?" DemiVeemon asked as he peeked over his partner's shoulder.

"Hm? Where?!" Davis searched, forgetting for a moment that to the public, it looked like he was going insane. However, he didn't care. Once he caught sight of Yolei's long lavender hair heading towards a CD shop, he began to sprint over, accidentally pushing some people along the way.

"Slow down, will ya?" DemiVeemon complained from his spot. He hadn't had the chance to properly settle down, and he had to hold on tight or risk falling down into the crushing feet below.

"No time to lose. Sorry, bud," Davis apologized. "Yolei!"

Yolei turned around at his voice, her eyes finally landing on Davis.

"Oh, hey, Davis!" Poromon chirped as he stuck his little head out from Yolei's bag.

"Stay down there!" Yolei grunted as she pushed him back out of sight. When she was done, she pushed her bandana out of her eyes and said, "What's up?"

"What are you getting Kari?" Davis questioned bluntly.

"Just girl stuff, you know?"

"That's the problem. I don't know!" Davis exasperated. "I wasted all of my time making complete garbage and I need ideas!"

Yolei gave him a devilish smile and her eyes started to glint. "Well, Davis, a girl's mind is quite complicated. You can't just give her anything. Every lady is unique, and therefore, you should treat her as such. Use that big head of yours. What does Kari like?"

Davis concentrated for a moment. Kari didn't have any specific likes or dislikes. She was a very open-minded girl, and therefore, she was interested in everything. "I don't know... She always has that camera around with her..."

"Now you're getting somewhere!" Yolei pushed.

"And those clips are in her hair daily..."

"Yes... Yes...!"

"Thanks, Yolei! I got it!" Davis thanked. He gave her a quick hug of appreciation, patted her on the head, and sped off deeper into the mall.

* * *

"I think I should talk with Yolei more often. She's a genius!"

"I'm just surprised you didn't waste your money a second time!" DemiVeemon teased.

They had gotten home from the mall last night, and Davis felt satisfied with his present. He had found a cute clip in a hair accesories shop shaped like a camera. As an extra, he had also bought Kari a pink and yellow bandana since he knew that she wore those often.

"So am I," he agreed, happy that he didn't have to worry anymore. He and DemiVeemon walked over to Kari's house where the party was going to be held. It started in a half hour, so he sort of power-walked onto the bridge that would lead to the apartment building.

He was half-way across when a couple of younger kids rumbled straight towards him on their bikes.

"Look out!" one of them warned, trying to slow down.

Davis pressed himself as far as he could to the side of the bridge and waited until the kid passed. He stepped back a little, in a rush to get to the party on time, when he realized that the second kid hadn't gotten past yet. He groaned as a handlebar jabbed him on the bag and caused him to fall forward. Before he could stop himself, Davis let go of his wrapped present and it fell down into the creek.

"Nooo!" he screamed as the box started sinking.

"What did you put in that thing?" DemiVeemon puzzled. "It wasn't that heavy!"

"I packed in _a lot_ of newspaper in because the box was too big and I didn't want the things to jiggle around!"

"And I thought we were home free..."

Davis watched silently as the last corner of the present went underwater, never to be seen again.

"Now what?" he mumbled.

"Well, I guess we go anyways. You can explain and I'm sure she'll understand."

"I guess..."

The pair walked sullenly to the apartment, their hopes ruined.

"And after all that work!" Davis burst.

DemiVeemon looked around. There had to be something that he could buy last minute.

"Hey!" he poked Davis on the head. "There's a flower stand on the side of the road!"

Davis sighed and complied, "I suppose it's better than nothing."

And so he bought the biggest bouquet of pink roses that he could get with the money he had at hand (which was not very much), placed them in his backpack (they were that small), and dragged his feet up the stairs to the party.

* * *

"Present time, everyone!" Kari's mom announced, taking a quick picture.

Davis had been nervous throughout the entire party. He nearly spilled his cake, he practically got beat up by the piñata, and he lost at every game. At the very least, he didn't have to worry about his digimon. They were all neatly hidden in the other room, with the exception of Gatomon, since Ms. Kamiya had insisted that it was too full already.

Kari apparently hadn't noticed. She had been too busy having fun to consider that Davis was hiding something.

The attendees made a circle around the couch where she was sitting. Everyone was there, including Mimi who was watching everything from a video chat on the computer. One by one, everyone presented their gift to her.

TK got her a new digital camera, Ken got her a book on photography, Tai gave her a sports jersey from some soccer team, and the others followed suit.

When it was finally his turn, he slowly unzipped his backpack and almost threw the roses at her.

"I, um, bought you something else, but it kind of fell in the creek so... that was the best I could get on such short notice. Sorry..."

Ken and TK smirked in the background. They probably didn't believe him, or they were just watching as his face turned red.

Kari picked them up and smelled them. "What are you talking about? These are beautiful! Thank you, Davis."

She got up and kissed him on the cheek, which only made Davis resemble a tomato. A few people laughed, but he didn't mind. The rest of the party went by in a haze, and only when he reached his room at the end of the day did he acknowledge what happened.


End file.
